When dreams come true
by HolyEmpressKira
Summary: What would you do if you could meet that one person you wished for more than anything?Will you be able to say everything you wanted to or not?
1. Prologue

**A/N - This is my first fic EVER.I have never written a fic before in any category and idk how to write one but I thought its about time I stopped being a freeloader and contributed to this community(not that there's anything wrong with not writing,Im just joking *chuckles nervously*).**

**Important thing to note is that this story is a reader insert but since FF doesn't allow interactive stories or a second person('you' based) stories, YOU are an OC in this fic.**

**You are a girl named Erica Rose(appearance will be described when needed until you can imagine her how you really look.)**

On a warm autumn day, a certain girl named Erica sat in her garden just browsing through her phone gallery looking at the pictures of her crush. And who was that? It was not some guy in her class or a guy who lived next door, who you would casually run into while returning from school, no! It was someone who she could never meet because he was not even real. He was Gouenji Shuuya from her favorite anime Inazuma Eleven.

The first she saw that anime was when she was 14 and it used to air on TV. She loved it because she loved soccer, which was what the whole show was based on. That's when she first saw him. She thought he was cute and his calm and composed manner was so attractive. But that was then and after a while that show stopped airing and although she missed it for a while, eventually she moved on with her life.

But suddenly 7 years later, out of the blue, she remembered about that show and everything about it including that spiky-haired boy who she used to watch with such eagerness and swooned over him whenever he shot his famous "fire-tornado". She quickly looked it up and found out that the story had moved on a great deal in form of new series and the people she used to watch when she was younger were now all grown up. Quite obviously,she was excited to see how Gouenji looked, and she was not disappointed at all. He looked more handsome than ever, with long, blonde hair tied into a low ponytail and his skin was slightly tan now. Suddenly, she felt the same way she used to feel 7 years ago, only this time the feelings so much stronger. She didn't just have a crush on him anymore, she loved him. And sure enough she was mocked by many for this extraordinary obsession of hers, they told her she was crazy to like someone who wasn't even real.

"So,do you like someone?" her best friend asked.

"Yes,in fact,I do." She said, blushing.

"Omg!Who is he?Is he from our class? Tell me everything!" Her best friend asked getting her excitement over 9000.

"No,its Gouenji Shuuya"she said.

"Oh c'mon!Be serious. You had me wondering for a while there."Her friend said with a hint of being annoyed because all her excitement had come crashing down as fast it rose.

"I am serious."

"No you can't be. He is just a cartoon. You can't love someone who is not real. God! You're such a kiddo. When will you grow up?" Her friend walked away saying this and rolling her eyes which hurt Erica but it happened so often that she probably was used to it now.

_Present day_

So, there she sat in her garden looking at Gouenji's pics (which were about 300 in her phone alone, God knows how many were there in her laptop),thinking of all the things she would say if she could meet him. She wished for it more than anything. If she could see him just once she wouldn't ask God for anything ever again. But it doesn't seem like she'll get what she wishes for the most, anytime soon.

Or will she?...

**A/N- So,there you have it.I really hope you liked this chapter,which is more of a prologue review.**

**Thank you so much for reading.:)**


	2. Seeing things

**A/N: First of all, I forgot a very important thing last time, the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (I wish I owned Gouenji but we can't get everything we wish for now, can we?haha XD)**

After a while, her train of thoughts took a different direction which was closer to reality though a little less interesting. She started to think about her new college and how life was going to be when she will be there. She was excited but a little nervous too because it was so far away from home and everything was different from what she new. She was going to study in Germany and she had to leave in 2 weeks.

Finally, the day arrived when she left home and after a long flight, she reached her destination. She had no trouble reaching her college but when she reached there it was already dark. She headed straight for her dorm room. It was a nice room, neither too big nor too small. Her roommate had already arrived and she seemed like a nice person as she greeted her with a "hello" and a smile. They became friends in no time. After dinner, they took an early leave to bed because the next day was going to be hectic with the students getting their timetables and finding out the classrooms etc.

It turned out that Erica and her roommate, Kira had all the classes together which could not be anything but good for them as they had started to become best friends just in a day after finding out they had a lot of common interests and habits. They were searching for the room where their first class was going to be and after roaming around in the corridors for a while they finally reached the room. There was still some time for the class to get started so they just stood in front of the door and started chatting about other classes when suddenly, Erica felt someone softly tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was and was immediately struck with absolute bafflement at the sight in front of her. It was a tall Japanese guy who had long blonde hair tied into a low ponytail and tan skin. He wore a red jacket and blue jeans. But his most distinct feature were his onyx eyes who had a gaze so sharp it felt they could look right into your soul.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where room 104 is?" He asked in a deep voice.

Erica opened her mouth to speak but nothing but a faint mumble came out of it. She was so amazed to see this guy who looked a lot like, no, he looked exactly like Gouenji Shuuya. By now, the blonde boy had started to wonder why was Erica wearing such an strange expression on her face and he was getting a little uncomfortable. Kira ,who was quietly witnessing the whole scenario until now sensed the awkwardness in the air and chimed in, "Yeah, it's right here" pointing towards the room in front of which they were standing.

"Thank you" the boy said and walked away into the classroom.

"What's your problem ,Erica? You look like you've seen a ghost." Kira asked jokingly but deep down she was a little concerned about this strange reaction Erica had just shown.

"Umm..what? oh yah! n-nothing, I am fine. Let's take our seats before the class starts."

Erica marched off to the class with quick steps. Kira stood there for a while, then she shrugged and followed her new best friend.

"What is wrong with me?"

"Am I hallucinating?"

" This can be the only reasonable explanation."

" Maybe I need help."

The whole time Erica's mind had these thoughts running in a loop while she stared at the blonde who sat across the hall in the other corner.

"Well, whatever this is, some cruel joke being played on me or that I really am seeing things, I need to get to the bottom of things before I lose my sanity." She determined in her mind as she stole one last glance of him before the class got over.

**A/N- So there you have it. What do you think of the story so far?Please write a always appreciated.:)**


	3. Truth be told

**A/N- Here comes the long chapter! Hope you all enjoy this. I think I should warn you though that Gouenji might be a little OOC. It's for you to decide but I'm just being precautious so no one can say later that I didn't warn ya .**

* * *

The whole day her mind was clouded by the events that happened earlier and the more she thought about it, the more it puzzled her. She could hardly pay attention in any of her classes . Also, it turned out that out of four of their classes, he was in two . Erica thought of going up to him and asking about who he was but being a shy girl, she couldn't bring up the courage. Also, she was now a little embarrassed about her behavior on their previous encounter.

"He must think I'm a weirdo" she had thought to herself.

"Heyyy! Whatcha thinking about?" Kira asked suddenly making Erica jump a little out of shock .

"Oh its nothing ."

"Should I be worried about you? You've been like this all day. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Trust me, I'm fine." Erica lied. She didn't want to tell anyone what was bothering her until she had figured out what was happening .

The next day was going similar to the earlier one until certain incidents helped Erica to know more about this mysterious blonde boy. Erica and Kira were returning from the college library with Kira happily carrying a pile of books as she was a sucker for reading. They had just gotten out of the library when a boy went past them on a skateboard bumping a little into Kira which was enough to knock the pile of books down and scatter all over the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going ." She yelled but it was too late. The boy was already gone. They both sighed and got down to pick up the books when they saw the same blonde boy , walk down the stairs of the library. He spotted them too and came to help . When they finally collected all the books, he turned to Kira and with a smile he said, "Now we're even."

"I guess so." Kira replied with a grin and added "I'm Riye Kira by the way, and you are?"

"Gouenji Shuuya . Nice to…"

"No, you're not!" Erica blurted out before she even realized it, cutting his sentence.

Gouenji looked at her with surprise at first but later, his expression changed to amusement, "I'm pretty sure I'd know who I am, don't you think? " he said with a smile , "And who are you by the way?"

"I'm Rose Erica but I still refuse to believe you are Gouenji Shuuya. Now tell me who you really are ." She replied rather strictly .

"Are you always like this or is it just with me?" Gouenji said teasingly with a smirk .

Whether he was really Gouenji or not was yet to be found out but Erica couldn't deny he was hella attractive when he smiled. She lost her train of thoughts for a moment but came back to her senses when she realized she was in the middle of a conversation .

"Listen you…" She started to say but Kira interrupted her.

"Oh my God it's so late I gotta start working on my article for the writer's club. I cannot be the newest member and fall behind on my work. Can we please have this conversation later? See you in class, Gouenji." Kira said all that without stopping and before Gouenji could say anything she walked away dragging Erica along with her .

"I will clear this out once and for all, tomorrow. " Erica thought as she turned around to look at the boy they had left behind, one last time .

Gouenji was looking at her too. He, indeed, was intrigued by her .

Erica couldn't sleep until late at night. Now that she knew the blonde boy's name, she was even more confused and troubled. Could it really be Gouenji? But how? She was now desperate to know more about him .

When Erica woke up the next morning she found out that Kira had already left which meant that she was late. She quickly got ready and ran to her class. She had barely made it in time with her and the teacher entering at the same time but she saw that her regular seat was already taken and the only seat left was next to the guy who calls himself Gouenji. Erica sighed at her fate but then she realized it was a perfect opportunity to talk to him. During the class she kept stealing quick glances at him. He even caught her once or twice but he only returned a friendly smile. After the class, before everyone got up, she quietly gave a note to Gouenji that said,

**Meet me at the old soccer field at 5:30 in the evening. I need to talk to you .**

Gouenji was a little confused but he shrugged and just walked away.

When Erica reached the field, the sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful blend of golden and pink . The old, abandoned field was behind the college campus and was a secluded place. She found that Gouenji was already there, kicking a soccer ball around.

"I didn't call you here to play soccer with you."

"I know but old habits die hard. I never go to a soccer field without the ball. " Gouenji replied with a smile. He found Erica's strange behavior towards him, amusing and maybe even a little cute.

"You act like you're the ace striker of Raimon. "

"I don't act like it. I really am the ace striker of Raimon."

"Then prove it. "

"Very well. You might wanna step back a little. "

With this, Gouenji start to dribble the ball towards the goal and when he reached the appropriate distance he jumped and took a spin in the air yelling "fire tornado!" . The ball went straight into the net, but both of them were surprised. Erica was surprised because she was finally convinced it was really Gouenji because no one from our world can move like that. Gouenji was surprised because even though he had done everything right and the ball made the goal, one very important thing was missing in the hissatsu ,

The flames!

"Where are the flames? What did I do wrong? How can I get fire tornado, wrong?" Gouenji was getting worked up with all these questions.

" You did nothing wrong, Gouenji. It's just that you can't shoot flames in this world, it doesn't work like that here. " Erica said to him and kept her hand on his shoulder, consoling him. Gouenji looked at her and found her staring at him lovingly and smiling. He smiled back and in that moment he realized, he was falling for her.

* * *

**A/N- That's it for this chapter. Did you like it? Please review. :)**

**Also, if you wanna know more about my OC, Kira, you can read that in my bio.**


	4. Revelation

**A/N- I guess the last chapter was not as long as I thought. But in my defense, this is my first fic and the struggle with this site is real. I love this site but everything is so complicated. Please bear with me. **

**Credits: Certain elements of this chapter were inspired from "This Time" by armea948. Go read that too. It's an awesome, unique fic. :D**

* * *

The sun had almost set and only a faint pink light remained in the sky. Gouenji and Erica sat on the grassy ground of that old abandoned field. Erica had so many questions for him and so did Gouenji .

"So how did you come to this world?" Erica asked straight away without beating around the bush. She was very curious and eager to know by what heavenly means had her biggest wish of all come true.

Gouenji took a deep breath and started to narrate his story,

"To be honest, I am not so sure. All I remember is that a month ago, one evening I was taking a walk near the Inazuma tower when all of a sudden I saw a faint blue light coming from a distance. My curiosity got the better of me and I walked towards it to find out what it really was. When I reached there, I was really amazed and surprised to find that it was actually a big circle of bright blue light hovering in the air. The light was too bright and I couldn't really see what was on the other side of it. I was already quite close to it but still I took a step forward. My mind was focused on that weird orb of blue light and I didn't pay attention to where I was stepping and tripped on a small rock falling straight into the orb. I couldn't even yell for help before I lost my consciousness. I don't know for how long I was unconscious but when I finally gained consciousness, I found myself in the middle of a field. I got up and looked around but I couldn't recognize the place. Also, everything seemed a little different from what I was used to. I was definitely not in my world although it seemed almost similar. I was baffled and my mind could barely think straight. I sat in the field for a while just so I could calm down and figure out what to do . I thought of asking someone for help but there was no one around so I got up and started walking in a direction chosen randomly. I walked for a while and reached in the busier area of this city. I asked some people about where I was but they'd look at me with surprise and at best they'd only tell me the city's name or the neighborhood I was in. After roaming around the city for a while, I reached a park and sat on a bench, the sun had set and it was getting dark. I was helpless and I did not know what to do and where to go. I had been sitting on the bench for about 30 minutes when I realized someone was sitting beside me. I looked up to find that it was a man of about 40 years and he was dressed in a brown business suit with white shirt and a red tie which seemed a little old and slightly faded. By the look on his face, I assumed he is returning home from his tedious job and decided to have some fresh air in the park. He kept sighing and seemed like he was feeling relaxed here. After a while he found me looking at him and he greeted me with a smile. I was really stressed and confused with all that had happened to me but I didn't want to be the one with bad manners so I smiled back faintly. He seemed to have realized that I was in some trouble and my smile was a fake one. He asked me in a very gentle tone, "Is everything ok there young man?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied. He seemed to be a smart man because he quickly realized I was lying and he replied, "It sure doesn't look like it . "

I was in no mood talk but suddenly I realized that maybe this man can help me because he seemed nice and someone who might care to listen; so I sighed and replied, "Actually, you are right. I am not fine. I have been through a lot in one day. You probably won't even believe me if I told you. " And then I went on to tell him everything that had happened to me within the last few hours. After finishing my story I looked at him and found him staring at me, wide-eyed. But within a few moments he composed himself and pondered for a while. Finally, he said, "I don't believe 'everything' you told me but I do believe that you are in need of some help. My intuition tells me that the gloomy expression on your face is something which is real and not faked. Besides, you seem like a nice, trustworthy man. If you trust me too, you can come with me to stay at my house. I have no family and I live there alone and I could use some company. I get really bored and I don't have many friends to talk to."

I could not believe that this man who has just met me is kind enough to let me stay at his place. In that moment when I was at my wit's end and didn't know what to do and where to go, this man seemed like an angel to me. I quickly agreed and we got up and started walking since his house was nearby. On my way to his house, I thanked him many times and every time he replied politely that I didn't have to. We reached his house after 15 minutes of walking. His house was a small one with slanted roof and a little yard in front of it that did not have a well maintained garden other than few flower plants. The interior of his house wasn't decorated much either. The walls were of a faded blue color and the furniture seemed old too. I was just looking around when the man turned to me and with a very hospitable tone he said to me, "I have an extra room in my house, you can stay there. " I thanked him again and went to my room. The room was nice, neither too big nor too small and a bed lay on one side, near the window. I lied on it and started to think what to do next but I don't know when, I fell asleep.

I stayed at his house for five days and during this time, I spent all my time to think of a way to go back to my world. I went to the field where I had first found myself lying, in hopes that whatever that orb was, it would appear again and I would be able to go back but all my efforts went in vain. Also, during this time, I learnt about this world from my host and found that things were hardly different from what I was used to back in my world. After three days, I came to a decision that I should start living like a part of this world and move on with my life until I figure out how to go back. So I started looking for a job and a small place to live. I also took admission in this university because back at home, before I had this weird accident, I was studying in college. On the fifth day, when I had found a job, a house and admission in this university, I left the man's house started my new life in this world. I am still trying to find out how can I go back and I will not stop until I succeed no matter how long does it take. I miss my friends and everyone I knew and most importantly, I miss my sister Yuuka. She must be so worried for me."

Until now Erica was very happy to see Gouenji but after listening to his story and how he misses everyone, she felt sad. She decided that she will help him no matter what it takes.

"By the way, what did you mean when you said it doesn't work like that here? Why can't I shoot a "fire tornado" here?" Gouenji suddenly asked disrupting her thoughts.

"We don't have the power to shoot flames or do anything like that. "Erica replied.

"Then what kind of hissatsus do you have?"

"We don't have hissatsus ."

"How do people even play soccer?"

"It's really very simple. We just kick it straight towards the goal."

"That's boring."

"Yah I know. That is why I don't watch real soccer. I watch you guys."

"How can you watch us? You don't live in our world." Gouenji was getting confused now.

"I watch you on your show, Inazuma Eleven." Erica chirped.

"What? We don't have a show."

"Oh my God! You have no idea, do you?" Erica asked, surprised and amused at the same time. Then she pulled out her smartphone and showed him one of the episodes of Inazuma Eleven. Gouenji was almost as baffled as Erica was when she had first met Gouenji. Erica was really amused at his reaction and she found it very cute.

"This explains why you were in denial that I am Gouenji." Gouenji said as soon as he finished watching the video.

"Yes and …" Erica was about to say how happy she was to see him and it had been her biggest wish to meet him but she stopped, thinking it wasn't the right time.

"And?" Gouenji asked with a smirk.

"Nothing." Erica replied, blushing a little.

Gouenji noticed that but he said nothing and only smiled. Suddenly Erica noticed the time and sprang up on her feet.

"Oh no! I didn't even realize the time, it's 7 o clock now. I have to get back now." Erica said, brushing the dirt off her clothes.

"Can I walk with you?" Gouenji asked, getting up.

"Yes sure." Erica replied with a smile.

Erica enjoyed every moment of that walk even though it was mere 5 minutes since her university and the her dorm were very close. She didn't want that time to end and she kept smiling to herself the whole time. She had daydreamed of this scenario countless times before but she had never imagined that it could ever happen for real. But now it seemed like all her dreams could come true. She now believed that miracles do happen.

Finally they reached at the entrance to the dorm.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow then." Gouenji said with a smile.

"Yes. Goodbye." Erica replied blushing a little and walked away to the entrance.

* * *

**A/n-I hope everyone liked this chapter. I am personally not very impressed with my writing in this one but I hope you guys don't hate it. Please review.**


	5. Dream Date

**A/N - Sorry for the late update. Between all that writer's block, vacation, procrastination, preparing for exams and making projects, I somehow completed this chapter. I hope it meets everyone's expectations and I am sorry if it does not.**

**Italicized words are either written things or thoughts.**

* * *

Erica lay on her bed but she couldn't sleep. She kept staring at the ceiling and trying to understand everything Gouenji had told her. She wanted to help him but she had no idea how she was going to do it. She kept thinking but all went in vain. After pondering over it for about an hour she slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning went as usual. Erica and Kira got ready and reached the class on time. When Erica entered the class she found Gouenji already seated at his regular place. Erica stepped forward to take her regular seat on the other corner of the class but she thought something and moved towards the corner where Gouenji was and took the seat right next to him. Kira got confused a little but followed her friend and took the seat in front of Erica.

"Hey Gouenji." Erica said softly.

"Hello Erica, how are you?" Gouenji replied smiling.

"I am fine." She replied and continued blushing and stuttering a little "Y-yesterday was fun, don't you think?" Now that she knew he was really the guy of his dreams, she didn't know how to act around him. She was hoping he would like her and this is why she was thinking very carefully before saying anything, a little too carefully I'd say.

"Yeah it was. " Gouenji said and then he looked away and directed his gaze outside the window. The fact was that he was slightly blushing too but he didn't want Erica to see that. He couldn't get her out of his mind since the time they had a long chat in the soccer field, the previous day.

He composed himself and turned to Erica to say something but then the teacher entered the class and he couldn't say anything. The class went on as usual but he could only pay half the attention. Every once in a while both of them would glance at each other but not at the same time.

Finally the class ended and everyone got up to get out and head for the next class. Kira was talking to Erica while getting up and they started walking out, continuing their conversation, leaving Gouenji behind. Gouenji quickly got up and followed Erica out of the door until he finally caught up to her.

"Hey, Erica; wait! " He called out to her.

Erica and Kira both turned around and found Gouenji standing behind them not so far away. Erica looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I was wondering if you would like to have coffee with me." Gouenji asked, slightly nervous as to what she would say.

"Ooh a date! Say yes, Erica. " Kira chimed in, teasing Erica before she could answer which made both, Erica and Gouenji blush real hard. Erica couldn't believe this was happening. The guy of his dreams was asking her out. She did not know what to do. She wanted to dance around like a maniac but she was also very nervous. She was afraid she would mess up and ruin her chance with him.

"So what do you say?" Gouenji asked again looking directly at Erica. He had now composed himself and was smirking as usual.

Erica gathered up all her courage to speak and finally said, "Yeah sure."

"Great! I'll pick you up at 5. " Gouenji said and then he walked away to his next class.

The whole day Erica was on cloud nine and she didn't even pay much attention to rest of her classes. She was eagerly waiting for evening. She was mentally planning on how she will dress up for her dream date. Finally, her last class ended and she almost ran out of it to reach her dorm and start picking the right dress , shoes and make up to go with it. But before she could take any step forward, Kira held her by her arm and pulled her back.

"Wait! Not so fast. We have to go to the library." Kira said.

"Why can't you go alone?" Erica asked. She didn't want to spend another minute there.

"Because I need your help. The head of my writers' club wants a particular article which is in one of this month's newspapers. Now I have to look in every newspaper of this month to find it and I can't carry all this load by myself." Kira replied as she started walking.

"Ugh fiinnee….but you owe me one." Erica said and followed her.

The university library usually kept old newspapers for the writers' club so it was no trouble obtaining them from there. Erica carried half of the newspapers stacked in a pile and Kira carried the other half. Even though they had shared the load, it was still a little heavy for Erica. She had barely entered her room when she tripped and the stack spread across the floor, all over the room. Kira quickly put her stack of newspaper on the bed and helped Erica get up.

"Are you ok, Erica?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Yah I am fine. Let me pick all these papers up." Erica replied.

Erica started to gather all the newspapers that were now all over the floor. She had just picked three or four when something caught her eyes. One of the newspapers that lay on the floor had an article which was about an inexplicable scientific phenomenon that occurred nearly a month from that day. She quickly picked it up and started reading it. It read,

_Yesterday morning, scientists recorded an inexplicable electromagnetic reading on the outskirts of one of the biggest cities of Germany, which occurred for about 5 minutes. All the details about this phenomenon is yet to be gathered but experts have predicted that this unusual occurrence might happen again in about two months. Whether this occurrence had any effect on the nearby area or not, has not been found until now._

This was it! This was the solution Erica was looking for to help Gouenji. There was no doubt in her mind that the "phenomenon" these scientists were talking about was the one that made it possible for Gouenji to reach this world. And the good news was, this was going to happen again. This meant that Gouenji could go back to his world, to his family and friends. Erica was even more excited now. She had to tell him that in the evening when they would meet. She couldn't wait for the clock to strike 5.

Finally, the time came when Erica was ready to go on her dream date. She wore a baby pink sundress with light brown wedge sandals with straps that wrapped around a little above her ankle. Her makeup was light too, to match the shade of the dress. She looked at her in the mirror one last time to make sure everything was alright. She took a happy sigh. A month ago she was making scenarios in her mind on how good life would be if only Gouenji was with her and now she is actually going on a date with him. She feels like the luckiest girl in the world. She was standing in front of the mirror thinking all this when her phone buzzed. She picked it up and saw that it was a message from Gouenji saying that he was waiting for her outside. She quickly walked outside and found Gouenji leaning against a tree looking something on his phone.

"Hey. " Erica said in a low and soft voice.

Gouenji looked up and was taken aback for a moment by how beautiful Erica looked.

"You look beautiful, Erica." He managed to say.

Erica blushed and looked away. "Thanks" was all she said.

"Let's go." Gouenji said and they started walking.

After walking for a little while, they reached a busy road. They took a cab and after 30 minutes, they reached a more peaceful side of the city where there was a lake nearby. They stopped in front of a small restaurant which overlooked the lake. Erica was surprised because she didn't know about this part of the town and she was really loving that beautiful and peaceful place. They entered the restaurant and she found out that it was very beautifully decorated with a brown and cream colored theme and there were a few people there. There were glass walls on one side and one could have a nice view of the lake from there. They took one of these tables and sat near it.

"So, do you like this place?" Gouenji asked as soon as they sat down.

"Yes, I love it. I never came to know about this part of the city. " Erica replied, a little excited.

"Someone told me about it. " Gouenji replied, smirking.

The rest of the date went well. Gouenji told her about his time at Raimon. He told her stories, she didn't know about. Some of them were very funny and she enjoyed them a lot. Erica told him about this world and about the time she used to watch Inazuma Eleven.

When they got out of the restaurant, the sun had already set and stars had covered the sky. Erica had never seen so many stars at once. Since this place was a little away from the city, one could see a lot more stars than usual. She was awestruck by the beautiful scenery there. Gouenji saw that Erica was excited to see the beauty of the place so he offered to take a walk by the lake side to which Erica gladly agreed. So they started walking along the side of the lake, holding hands. Erica was so happy she could barely contain her feelings. She was lost in the magic of the moment.

But suddenly, out of nowhere, she remembered the important thing she had to tell Gouenji; that news she read in the newspaper, earlier that day.

"Gouenji, I have something to tell you." She started.

"What is it, Erica?" Gouenji asked softly.

"I…" but before she could say anything more, a sudden thought crossed her mind.

_"What if I don't tell him about the news and that he has a way to go back? He can be here with me forever and we might even have a family together someday." _She thought to herself. She was having a battle of good and bad in her mind. It was like a little angel sat on one of her shoulders and a devil on the other, telling her what to do and each trying to win her over to their side.

_"But you can't break his trust. It's not right." _

_"Forget about right. Think about the amazing life you can have. Think about how happy can you be."_

_"But what if he finds out, what then?"_

_"But who would tell him?"_

"Hey, you ok? You were telling me something." Gouenji made her break out of her trance.

"I…I just wanted to tell you that I am in love with you. I have been in love with you ever since I first saw you and now you're here with me. I am the luckiest girl in the world." She said and hugged him. The devil inside her had won and she had decided not to tell him anything about the news. She wanted to be with him forever and that's all that was on her mind right now.

Gouenji was a little surprised at her sudden action but he hugged her back and said, "I think I am in love with you too."

* * *

**A/N: Oops! Erica got selfish. What would you do if you were in her place? Please review! :)**


	6. When Nightmares Come True

**A/N- Hi again! Sorry if I kept you waiting but here is the next chapter. Enjoy! ^^**

It had been a month since the "dream date" happened and Gouenji and Erica were officially a couple now. Erica felt she hadn't been so happy ever before. Gouenji was as sweet and nice as Erica always imagined him to be. He always cared for Erica and made sure he was there for her whenever she needed him. Erica felt she was the luckiest girl in the world. Sometimes, it all seemed like a dream, too good to be true. Everything was so right…except one thing. Every once in a while Erica would remember the truth she hid from him and it would take away her sleep for the night. In the heat of the moment, she took a decision for her own good disregarding the happiness of the one she loved the most. How she regrets it now! Sure, Gouenji was happy being with her but when he will know what she did, will he not hate her? At this point, being with him and starting a family someday seemed like a far-fetched dream. Luckily, he didn't know it yet, but Erica wasn't sure how long can she bear the burden of this huge secret . Sometimes, she felt like falling on to her knees and crying out loud and maybe she will then be forgiven by God. Such was the guilt that had built up in her mind over time.

This state of her mind started to take effect on her body too. Her face became pale. She would not eat properly and she looked tired all the time. Of course, Gouenji noticed it and he was worried about her. One evening, they were taking a walk on the lakeside, as they both loved that place and went there every once in a while and spent hours lying on the grass and talking. But today, Gouenji noticed Erica seemed lost in her own thoughts. She was barely paying attention to what he was saying. Gouenji finally decided to ask her what was bothering her.

"Erica! Are you even listening to me?" his sudden exclamation startled her a bit and broke the train of thoughts in her mind.

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry I spaced out a little." Erica stuttered, a little embarrassed.

"You have been like this for a couple weeks now. Is something bothering you?"

Erica's face turned paler than it already was on this question because Gouenji had unintentionally hit the nerve. What was she supposed to say? Yes, something's bothering me and that is, how I have been utterly selfish and taken away your one chance to reunite with your family and your friends and most importantly, your beloved sister Yuuka who you miss so dearly because I wanted to you to be with me forever? My life is perfect now but I can't be happy. Everything is so right yet so wrong. These thoughts crossed her mind in a matter of seconds but she composed herself…

"No, why would you think that?" She lied and tried to smile.

Gouenji knew right away she was lying and it worried him even more. He was a little hurt to know that Erica was hiding something from him but he stayed patient.

"You look pale and tired and you barely eat anything. What am I supposed to make of that?" He then cupped her cheeks with his hands and said softly, "I am worried for you. Please tell me what is wrong?"

His gentleness broke her down. She felt terrible how she lied to him while he is so nice to her. She felt like she didn't deserve it anymore. Suddenly, she broke down into tears and hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest. Gouenji wrapped his arms around her and ran his hand through her hair trying to console her.

"It's ok, it'll be alright. Whatever it is that's bothering you, I am sure we'll figure out a solution."

Erica calmed down after a while. She felt slightly better now but she was still not over her guilt.

The next day in college Gouenji met Kira to talk about the condition of Erica.

"I tried talking to her but she wouldn't tell me anything. " Gouenji told Kira.

"Ok I will try talking to her. I hope she will tell me what's bothering her. "

Kira replied.

"I hope so too. It's hard to see her in a condition like this. I am really worried for her. " with this Gouenji ended the conversation.

When the last class of the day ended, students started rushing out the door and into the hallway in all directions. Erica was about to follow the crowd when Kira held her by her wrist and urged her to stop. Erica had been avoiding her a little lately because she knew the moment she will talk to her, she would bombard her with questions about what's going on and why is she so distracted lately; but now she had no choice but to face her.

"Erica, me and Gouenji have been watching you lately. You seem to be in a bad condition. We are worried. "

"It's nothing. Just some workload." Erica tried to sound nonchalant.

"Don't lie to me Erica!" Kira exclaimed which startled Erica a bit. She had never seen Kira like this. But Kira quickly calmed down and continued, being as soft and polite as possible, "Listen Erica, I am your friend and I want to help you so please, tell me what's bothering you."

" No, you can't! No one can help me. I am a horrible person who doesn't even deserve anyone's sympathy and care. " Erica burst into tears again. She seemed to be losing control of her emotions a lot lately.

"What do you mean Erica? What did you do?" Kira was confused.

Erica couldn't fight it anymore. She couldn't keep this huge secret inside of her anymore. She thought it was time she took someone in her confidence and who would be better than her best friend. So she held back her tears and began,

"Ok fine, so here goes…" Erica started from the beginning and went on to tell her how Gouenji did not belong here and how he reached here by accident. Kira was baffled beyond description.

"… and last month, I came to know about how he could go back to where he came from but I hid it from him because I wanted him to be with me forever." Erica continued between occasional sobs.

"What?" A deep voice came from the direction where the door was.

Erica and Kira quickly turned to see who it was only to find Erica's worst nightmare come true. Yes, it was none other than Gouenji, who had just heard everything. He wore a mixed expression of shock, hurt and anger. His gaze was fixed straight at Erica and it sent shivers down her spine. She ran up to him in hopes to say something that could turn this around,

"Gouenji, I…" She stuttered.

"How could you do this to me, Erica?" Gouenji said in a low voice with gritted teeth, cutting her off. Erica froze at the way Gouenji spoke. There was so much anger in his words it was not hard to tell how hurt and betrayed he felt.

"Please give me a chance to explain."

"I loved you and trusted you. I thought you cared for me but all you care about is yourself. I did not expect that you would be so selfish, Erica. " Gouenji lashed out, his eyes still fixed on her. It seemed like tears of anger and hurt would roll down his eyes any moment but they didn't. He just shot her one last glare and then left quickly even though she did everything she could to make him stop and talk to her.

"This is what I was afraid of. This is why I didn't want to say anything. What have I done?" Erica said as stream of tears fell from her eyes.

Kira rushed to her and hugged her. "Its all going to be ok." Was all she could say.

**A/n: Sorry, such a sad chapter but hope for the best. Until next time, bbye. :)**


	7. Confession

**A/n: Hi again. How is everyone doin? Too bad the story is almost coming to an end 'cuz I really enjoyed writing this and I appreciate all the people who took time to read and review it. Thank you everyone for all the support. :)**

A week passed and situation remained the same. Erica would try to talk to Gouenji and he would strictly refuse to any requests and pleadings she made. He would try to avoid her at all cost except when they were in class together where he had no choice. Even then, he would not talk or look at her. He pretended she was invisible to him and this hurt Erica like a knife cutting down her heart in pieces. She tried to sit beside him like she always did in class but he changed his seat and went at the back where there were no other seats for Erica to join him.

"At least give her a chance to explain. " Kira tried to convince Gouenji once again.

"What does she have to say now? I heard her loud and clear the other day. All she will do now is lie, to cover up her mistake. I cannot trust her again." Gouenji replied, slightly angry.

Defeated again, Kira returned to her room where she found Erica silently looking at pictures of herself and Gouenji on her phone with tears rolling down her eyes. She felt bad for Erica but she had done all she could to help her sort it out. She sat beside her and lightly squeezed her hand as a reassurance that it will be alright. She was determined that even though she had failed so far she will eventually figure something out to help her best friend. Erica responded with nothing but an expressionless stare with her teary eyes.

Two days later Kira finally came up with a plan. It was very simple and she didn't even know if it would work but she had to try it.

It was 5 in the evening and Gouenji was relaxing in his home when suddenly his phone buzzed. It was a text from Kira,

_Can I have the notes from today's class? I couldn't write all of it._

_'Yes sure'_ Gouenji sent a reply.

_Thanks a lot. I am coming over to get them. _

_'You're welcome.'_ Gouenji ended the conversation.

Kira smiled to herself. Her plan had begun. She looked over to where Erica's bed was and found her lying there pretending to read. Kira knew she was pretending because of the lost look Erica had in her eyes. She was definitely thinking about Gouenji again. It's pretty much all she did these days.

"Hey Erica… listen" Kira tried to get her out of her trance.

"Y-y yes what?" Erica almost exclaimed, startled.

"I'm going to Gouenji's house to pick up some notes. I'll be back in an hour." Kira informed her.

Erica didn't reply anything just gestured with her head that she heard her.

Kira walked towards the door but before she could exit the room she checked her phone and pretending she had a text she turned to Erica, "Oh no, the writers' club is holding an impromptu meeting and I have to be there right now. Erica, could you please go over to Gouenji's house instead and bring me the notes? It's really important." She requested.

"You know very well he doesn't want to see me." Erica replied nonchalantly.

"I know and I wouldn't put you in this situation if there was any other way. Please Erica, for me." Kira grinned and tried to convince Erica.

"Fine." Erica sighed and got up to get ready.

"Thanks a bunch. I'll inform him." Kira said and left the room. Her plan had worked fine so far. "I really hope they sort it out this time." She whispered to herself.

Gouenji was reading a book when he heard the doorbell ring. "Must be Kira" he murmured to himself and got up to open the door.

"You! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed slightly annoyed as soon as he saw Erica.

"Kira sent me here. Didn't she inform you I was coming instead of her?" Erica responded.

"No she didn't tell me." Gouenji spoke in a low voice, "Just wait here, I'll bring the notes." And then he left the room. Erica just stood where she was and started fiddling with her fingers. The tense atmosphere was making her feel uncomfortable. After a while, Gouenji returned with a bunch of papers.

"Here . " He said handing it to Erica. "You may leave now." He added turning his back to her.

Erica was shocked at his behavior. She knew he was angry at her but she never thought he could be so harsh.

"Gouenji I-I…" Erica began to speak. She thought it was a good opportunity to try to apologize to him since he couldn't avoid her now.

"I said leave!" Gouenji interjected making Erica step back a little with fright.

"I'm sorry." Erica began in a barely audible voice. Tears started rolling down her cheeks but she continued between occasional sobs, " I'm sorry I hid the truth from you but I never meant to hurt you. I…" She was cut off by Gouenji.

"You were selfish, Erica. You broke my trust." He turned to her, "What's your excuse for it? Answer me!" He glared at her.

" Yes!yes! I was selfish okay!" She suddenly screamed. She had had enough and she couldn't take it anymore. "I know I have made a huge mistake but you will never understand why I did what I did. You never had to suffer like me. You don't know what it's like to fall in love with someone and to have this bitter realization that you will never ever get to meet them even once and tell them how much you care about them." She paused for a moment to take a breath and control her tears which were streaming down her face now, "I never thought I'd see you standing right before my eyes telling me you loved me." she continued, "It was literally a dream come true. It's what I wished for more than anything in my life. I thought about you day and night wishing desperately you were with me and it hurt so much to realize that the wish will never come true but one magical day, fate proved me wrong. I felt like I was in heaven whenever I was with you. I had all the happiness in the world and everything was perfect. I just wanted it to last a little longer and I got carried away and made a wrong decision but I regret that decision every single day. What do I have to do to tell you how sorry I am?!" With this she fell on her knees, crying and covering her face with her hands.

A silence covered the atmosphere and not a single sound could be heard except Erica's occasional sobs. Gouenji stood there completely still. He was dumbfounded by Erica's confession. He had no idea Erica had been bottling up all these feelings inside her all this time. He was slowly realizing her misery. All this time he had been angry at her for hurting him when he had no idea how long she had suffered.

And then, Erica felt hands on her shoulders. She got up, looking down, not facing Gouenji but she was then pulled into a hug by him which caught her totally off guard. When she had confessed her true feelings, she didn't know if that would make Gouenji forgive her. She just wanted to tell him how she felt, that's all. But now she was relieved that he had finally stopped being angry at her. She hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry I treated you so harshly." Gouenji spoke softly.

Erica didn't say anything because she still hadn't completely stopped crying. After a while, they broke apart. Erica had composed herself in this time.

"I'll be going now." Erica spoke.

"Will you be ok?" Gouenji asked.

"Yeah" She responded. She was happy that he was back to his sweet and caring self again. How had she missed it!

**A/n: Sorry for another depressing chapter but hey, Gouenji and Erica made up. All's well that ends well, am I right? This was supposed to be the last chapter but I decided to add one more chapter. Yay! Please do leave a comment/ review and vote/favorite if you like it. :)**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: Ah, the last chapter! But don't worry I'm brainstorming for a new story idea so stay tuned and make sure you follow me so you don't miss it. :)**

* * *

And just like that, Erica's life was beautiful again. She had gotten through the biggest storm of her life and all she expected now was love and happiness. With Gouenji by her side she felt like there was nothing in the world that could bother her. She could be happy for the rest of her life.

Fifteen days passed almost in a blink. Now isn't it the way? When you're having a good time, it seems as if time speeds up and that's exactly how Erica felt. In fact, she didn't even realise it until one day Gouenji called her over to his house. He said he needed to talk. That worried Erica a bit because he sounded serious but she tried to brush off her worries.

_"It's not like he's going to break up with me. Why would he? He loves me. I'm sure it's nothing." _She repeated in her head over and over again as she made way to his house. She nervously rang the door bell. She kept fidgeting until Gouenji opened the door. He smiled and invited her in. As soon as she entered she asked, "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Please take a seat first. This is kind of important." Gouenji replied politely.

This worried Erica even more. "No, tell me now." She blurted.

"Fine." Gouenji took a deep breath and began, "There's no easy way of saying this but…" he hesitated.

"Yes?" Erica stared at him with curiosity.

Gouenji looked away and quietly continued, "I'm leaving in two days… as in going back to my world."

Erica froze as soon as the words reached her ears. She felt like the ground underneath her just slipped away. Just when she had started to think everything was perfect, it was all being taken away from her. She didn't know how to respond to that.

"You-you're leaving?" She managed to speak after about ten seconds of silence.

"I have to." Gouenji replied in a low voice. He was concerned about how Erica was taking the news. He reached out to hug her but suddenly she pushed him away.

"How can you do this to me?!" She screamed with tears streaming down her face, "We _just_ got back together and now you're telling me you're leaving? Why?"

"I'm sorry and I hate to do this but I have to. I must go back."Gouenji tried to reason with her. Erica came closer and hugged him, resting her head on his chest.

"Don't." She pleaded.

"But all my family and friends are there and they must be worried about me." Gouenji spoke softly, resting his head on her's.

"But I am here." She made another attempt of convincing him.

"But I don't belong here." Gouenji managed to answer. It hurt him to leave her just as much as it hurt her but he knew he couldn't stay with her forever. He knew there were people waiting for him to come back. There were responsibilities he had and duties he just couldn't turn away from. He had to make a sacrifice. He had to give up his happiness and unfortunately, Erica's happiness had to be sacrificed with it. He didn't want to break her heart but he had no control over it.

After about a minute, Erica finally calmed down and wiped away her tears.

"Are you going to be ok?" Gouenji asked her.

"Yeah, I am ok." She responded but Gouenji could clearly see she was lying. "I think I should go." She added.

"Let me drop you home." He offered.

"It's alright. I can go by myself." She tried to be polite.

"It's getting dark out, you shouldn't go alone." Gouenji insisted. How he cared for her! She's certainly going to miss this.

It was a ten minute walk and during that time neither of them said anything. Erica looked up and noticed that the moon was already shining and it brought back the memory of the day they went on their first date and took a walk by the lakeside holding hands. How she will miss walking with him! A single tear quietly left her eye in the silence of the night.

"I guess that's it." Erica nonchalantly announced as they reached the building where she lived. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She added.

"Take care of yourself." Gouenji said and softly kissed her cheek. Erica gasped inaudibly at this action. How she's going to miss his kisses!

Kira was lying on her bed texting her friend when Erica entered the room and almost made herself fall on her bed. Kira sensed something was wrong and she tried to talk to her,

"Erica, are you ok?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine." Came a muffled reply since Erica's face was hidden from Kira. Kira could tell by her voice that she had been crying and she was curious about what happened.

"I thought you went to Gouenji's house. Did you not?" Kira confirmed.

"I did."

"Did you guys fight again?"

"No."

"Then what is it, Erica? You're worrying me."Kira asked.

Erica finally got up and told everything to Kira. She gasped, covering her mouth when she heard about him leaving. Suddenly Erica's behavior made all sense. She felt bad for her; she knew what Erica must be going through. But being the optimistic person Kira was, she tried to cheer her up.

"Look on the bright side, you got to meet him, spend time with him and tell him how much you love him. Two months ago, you were wishing to see him just once and then you got to date him. I know it's really hard for you to watch him go but think of all the memories you have with him instead of focusing on the fact that he isn't going to be around anymore."

This made some sense to Erica. She realized she was dealing with it all the wrong way. She was so focused on the negative that she forgot what she had to be thankful for. She had forgotten how lucky she was to be the one Gouenji loved. She felt a little better now. She smiled weakly at Kira, "Thank you. I needed this." was all she said.

The next morning Erica got ready for college as usual. When she stepped out, she was surprised to find Gouenji leaning against a wall, waiting for her. "We're not going to college today, we're going to make this day, special." He said. Erica gladly followed.

They spent the whole day together. They went to the amusement park and then to their favorite coffee shop where they had their first date followed by a walk by the lakeside just like they always did. Erica enjoyed all of it so much that for a while she forgot it was the last time she was going to be with Gouenji. She smiled and laughed with all her heart. But eventually the day came to an end and they had to part ways which made Erica sad all over again. That night Erica couldn't sleep for a minute. She kept thinking about Gouenji and how she'd have to see him leave. When Kira woke up in the morning she found Erica wide awake, staring at the ceiling. She got up and walked up to Erica to check on her. "How are you feeling?" She softly asked.

"Get ready, Gouenji must be waiting for us." Erica replied, ignoring her question. She was trying to hold herself together and she was afraid she'd break down if she started talking about it.

Kira was concerned but she didn't say anything. She quickly got ready and they left for Gouenji's house. They found him waiting for them outside. As soon as he saw Erica, he pulled her into a hug. He rested his forehead on her's and softly asked, "Are you ok?". Tears clouded Erica's eyes then and her holding-herself-together plan seemed to fail. "No…" She managed to answer, "Don't go." She added. Gouenji closed his eyes and frowned sadly, "Don't make this harder than it already is." He quietly said. They pulled apart and he looked at his watch. "I think we should go." He stated.

They reached the same field where Gouenji had found himself when he first arrived in this world.

"What now?" Kira questioned.

"I guess we'll have to wait." Gouenji answered.

They waited for a few minutes before suddenly they felt a change in the atmosphere. Kira and Erica worriedly looked around since they had never witnessed something like this before while Gouenji stayed calm. He knew what was about to happen and just as he expected, a blue light started appearing out of nowhere and soon took a form of a big orb. Gouenji took a deep breath, "This is it." He said, "I guess I'll be going now." He then turned towards Kira and gave her a friendly hug.

"I'll miss you." He said with a smile.

"I'll miss you too." Kira answered the same way with a smile.

He then turned to Erica who had tears running down her face now. He held up her hands in his and kissed them. "Don't cry." He said.

"I'll miss you." She said between sobs.

" I'll miss you too…so much and I'll love you always." Gouenji replied warmly. He somehow managed to turn away and walked towards the blue orb. He was about to step into it but before that he turned to look at them one last time. To his surprise, Erica ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"I forgot something." She said looking up at him and then she leaned forward and placed her lips on his, kissing him with all the love in her heart. This caught him by surprise at first but soon he melted into it and kissed her back. It was a surreal and blissful moment for both of them. Sure, they had shared kisses before but this was the most special one of them all. The blue light from the nearby orb fell on them as they stood there forgetting everything around them for a moment. But time wouldn't have it that way and after a while they had to pull apart and Gouenji had to leave. He took a few step back without turning, with his eyes on Erica as he got completely surrounded by light before finally disappearing.

Erica stood motionless for a while. She then closed her teary eyes and weakly smiled as she remembered every beautiful memory she had with Gouenji.

"Thank you for everything you've given me. I'll love you forever." She whispered to herself before walking away from the field with Kira.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if it's too sad. Please don't hate me for it. I hope to come back soon with another story and it will be a reader insert most likely. In the meantime, read my other works and please vote and review. :)**


End file.
